Ifrit
Ifrit, who refer to themselves as the “Flamesouled”, are are the descendants of humans and creatures of the elemental fire. As a subspecies of humanity, Ifrit don’t have a history or culture of their own. Rather, they typically adopt the culture and customs of the human society in which they are raised. 'Physical Description' Ifrit have been described as having “hair like summer heat waves and eyes that glow with the intensity of flames.” They tend to stand out no matter where they are. Most have skin that is deep red, orange, or charcoal in color, and they always seem warmer to the touch than a normal human being should be. Their hair is usually some variant of red or orange (though yellow, amber, and gold are also possible), while their eyes favor red, amber, or orange. This color arrangement often is quite the contrast with one another (an Ifrit with black or gray skin will have bright red or orange hair, or vice-versa). This is by no means a constant rule, however. While outward appearances are very important to them, they prefer simple and elegant clothing in colors of black and red, fashioned to the latest styles of their native culture. 'Society' Ifrit are a subspecies of humanity, and thus lack a culture and society of their own. Rather, they fit in as members of the human society in which they grew up. Ifrit generally like to be at the center of things, quick to take up causes of glory and fame, but also become easily bored if things get difficult or drawn out. They begin far more endeavors than they finish, though most would refuse to admit this as a failing. They are high-strung and full of energy, jumping at the chance to try something new and exciting while remaining elitists at heart. The Flamesouled typically try to push the extremes of social trends rather than follow them, seeing it as fitting that others would fall short of their capability. Befitting the nature of fire, they are wasteful and excessive, lacking both tact and consideration for others. 'Relations' Most races have an inbred fear of fire, and this distrust carries over to the Ifrit. As a result, Ifrit become accustomed to accepting the paranoia of others and eventually reinforce it. Their hot tempers make dealing with them a matter of caution, and few are willing to put up with their spoiled and elitist attitudes. Even those who might find themselves in the good graces of a Flamesouled may be dismissed shortly thereafter when something else catches the Ifrit’s eye, or even hated after some small slight. Though it could be reasoned that they share common ground with other planetouched, they consider relating their existence to that of other races an insult to their innate superiority. 'Alignment and Religion' Ifrit are typically apathetic to moral or ethical decisions, basing their action on their mood at the time. As a result, most are Neutral or Chaotic Neutral, though sometimes their love of destruction leads them down the path to Chaotic Evil. 'Ifrit in the Young Kingdoms' :For a list of known Ifrit individuals, please see Notable Ifrit Characters Ifrit readily take up arms for whatever suits their fancy at the time, especially if it involves fame and fortune. Because of the amount of fear human communities have for them, Ifrit often roam the world for extended periods of time, enjoying the excitement and danger offered by adventuring. Their impatience and willingness to act first and think later leads them into dangerous situations, guaranteeing that anyone journeying with a Flamesouled will have an interesting experience. 'Ifrit Racial Traits' * +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom: Ifrit are passionate and quick, but also impetuous and destructive. * Darkvision: Ifrit can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Spell-Like Ability: Burning Hands once per day. Caster level is equal to the Ifrit’s total Hit Dice. * Elemental Resistance: Ifrit have Fire Resistance 5. * Elemental Affinity: Ifrit sorcerers with the Elemental (Fire) Bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all Sorcerer spells and class abilities. Ifrit clerics with the Fire Domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. * Languages: Ifrit begin play speaking Auld Taoric, Ignan, and the language of his human parent. Ifrit with a high Intelligence score can choose an additional number of languages equal to their Intelligence modifier. Category:Races Category:Player Character Races Category:Genasi Category:Planetouched Category:Humanoids Category:Encyclopedia E to F Category:Monsters E to F